


sunshine

by scribblers



Series: you are in love [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Juvana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblers/pseuds/scribblers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juvia thinks that missing the sunrise might not be that bad, if she gets to look at Cana every morning instead</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I got the deluxe version of 1989 yesterday for hella cheap and I don't know if it was a bad move or not, because now I want to write all of the Juvana fics based off of 1989 lyrics.

_**When the sun came up I was looking at you** _

Every morning since she met Gray, Juvia had watched the sunrise. She had to get up at ungodly hours, but it was worth it. She hadn't seen the sun for the first seventeen years of her life, there was no way she was going to miss any opportunity to see it again.

The first time she didn't look at the sunrise since that fateful day was the morning after she and Cana first slept together. Not like that! Just slept in the same bed. It was about two weeks after they started dating. Juvia woke up as early as usual, and was about to get out of bed to open the curtains and sit in her plush blue window seat to watch the sunrise when a hand grabbed at her pale blue nightgown.

“Where’re you goin’ Juvi?” Cana asked, voice heavy with sleep.

“Juvia’s going to watch the sunrise.” Juvia whispers, trying to tug Cana’s hand off of her nightgown. Cana huffs a sigh and gets out of bed acting as if Juvia is dragging her. Juvia chuckles under her breath and opens the curtains, sitting in the window seat and staring out the window. Cana squishes herself in next to Juvia and they wait together.

The first rays of light start to show themselves, and Juvia’s face automatically lights up in a smile. The sun is still one of the most beautiful things she’s ever seen, even after all these years.

She hears Cana breathe in sharply, and she glances over at the brunette. Her cheeks are slightly flushed, and she’s staring at Juvia like the Water mage is as radiant as the sun is.

Juvia can feel the faint warmth of the sun flood her apartment, but she doesn't turn to look. Because Cana is sitting opposite her, drunk on the morning instead of on alcohol, and smiling a small smile that would be shy on anyone’s face but Cana’s. And as the sun finally shows itself, Juvia thinks that maybe she wouldn't mind missing some more sunrises.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr ](aquillandparchment.tumblr.com)   
>  [my ff.net ](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4688461/)


End file.
